


Zoro x reader | Collection of one-shots.

by Cawyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawyx/pseuds/Cawyx
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. That's why.

He wasn’t classy like Sanji, didn’t have Usopp’s sense of humor, he didn’t have this adorable–yet annoying - innocent stupidity like your Captain; he didn’t have the knowledge of Chopper or the ability of Franky; he wasn’t a musician like Brook. In fact, he was rather kind of unsociable, grumpy, always sleepy and his mind was only full of swords, fighting, and exercising but yet he was the man on whom you had a crush on Roronoa Zoro.

It was dinnertime and all the crew was happily eating Sanji’s food in the kitchen. Well, “happily”, dinner was especially a dangerous battle where you had to save your food from rubber and skeletal’s hands. You were frowning at the person in front of you, that was none other than the green-haired boy. What was so good about him anyway? YES, he was incredibly good looking and maybe that this “unsociable” side of him was part of his charm, but still... The swordsman suddenly stopped eating and stared at you.

"What?!" He asked annoyed with his mouth full.

"What, what ?!"

"Stop staring at me! It’s pissing me off!"

"Who’d stare at you? You’re eating like a pig it’s disgusting, stupid!"

"If you don’t like it, then don’t watch, dumb-ass!"

_Something else to add to your list: he had -most of the time- a bad mouth and had this incredible ability to make you angry. At the end of the dinner, you went straight to the crow’s nest - since it was your turn to be on night guard. You sat next to a window and stare at the starry sky as you tried to remember why you fell in love with him in the first place._

_There was that time when you were exploring a new island you found him wandering in the forest, since you knew that he didn’t have any sense of orientation you decided to help him :_

_"_ Let me guess: you’re lost?" You asked sarcastically.

"I’m not lost, I know where I am!"

"And where are we?"

"In the forest, can’t you see the trees? Idiot."

"Tch. As far as I’d like to let you wander in the forest until you starve, the other won’t agree with this idea, so just go back to the Thousand Sunny with me, ok?"

"I don’t need your help."

"You don’t think you need my help but trust me you do. So, we’ll both bear with this for a few minutes until we reach the ship."

_This time he didn’t say anything and started following you without saying a word. After a few minutes; you decided to break the silence._

_"_ So...Did you find something interesting on the island?"

_No response._

_"_ Oi! I’m talking to you, stupid!" You yelled, slightly annoyed.

_No response._

_"_ Seriously, what is wrong with y-... Gosh! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, SHITTY SWORDSMAN?"

_You couldn’t believe your eyes. He wasn’t behind you anymore; you turned back and looked for him. You finally saw him further away in the wood._

_"_ Oi! The idiot over here! What are you doing?!" You yelled at him.

"Who’s the idiot?! You’re the one who suddenly disappears!" He yelled back.

"What?! I was WALKING in front of YOU! How could I just disappear like that? It’s not my fault if you’re just too stupid to follow someone!"

_Zoro was about to respond something but he restrained himself and let out a brief sigh of relief._

_"_ Well, at least you’re ok, that’s good." He mumbled while scratching his neck with his hand.

So he was worried about you? You weren’t feeling angry anymore and decided to let it pass. You stretched out your hand for him to take it but he just stared at it, then at you with a confused face.

"You want to slap me?"

"No, I don’t want to slap you! Just take my hand and let go back to the ship before it’s too late."

_Your sentence seemed to puzzle him even more, and you just took his rough hand in yours and started walking. After a few minutes you checked on him and for the first time in your life, you saw the swordsman embarrassed; he was staring at your hands as a light shade of pink was covering his cheeks._

_You thought that was when you fell in love with him._

_Then, there was this time when you were exploring a supposed unoccupied island - which was in fact occupied by some cannibals - and like the idiot you were, you fell into a trap. While you were waiting in your prison to be eaten you suddenly started hearing some battle sound and a few minutes later a sweaty and bloody Zoro appeared in front of you and freed you._

_"_ Thanks for saving me," you shyly said.

"No problem. It was kind of fun, actually. More importantly, are you hurt somewhere?"

"My ankle hurt a little but otherwise, I’m perfectly fine," you reassured him.

Without saying anything, he lifted you and carried you till the ship. (In fact, he got lost in the wood (again) and you had to wait for the other, but still...)

As you tried to remember all the details of why you had fallen in love with him, you unconsciously fell asleep. You woke up a few hours later. You had now a blanket covering you and someone was gently stroking your hair and your head was resting in this person’s lap. You slowly turned your head to face the person who was taking care of you. Your eyes met Zoro’s, and you stared at him, not sure if you were still dreaming or not.

"If you can’t stay awake during your night watch, then don’t do it, dumb-ass!" He welcomed you.

You tried to protest and stand up, but Zoro didn’t let you.

"Just go back to sleep, I’ll take your turn. I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning." He said while looking outside to avoid your gaze and probably to try to hide the light blush which was covering his cheeks.

You simply smiled and closed your eyes. _“That’s why I love him,”_ you thought.


	2. Sleeping beauty.

The Thousand Sunny had his own fairy tale’s princess. We all know the story about the princess who’s sleeping for a hundred years and the only thing that will wake her up is a prince’s kiss. Well, your crew had the same princess. Except that this person was a more hairy one, had short green hair, lots of muscles, one eye and would probably kill the first prince who would try to kiss him. In the fairy tale, a dragon guards the princess, yours was sleeping next to three swords, and if you had to make a choice between the dragon or the swords, you’ll probably choose the dragon.

You tried really hard in the past to wake up your sleeping beauty, but nothing seemed to work. You tried to yell in his ear -he didn’t even flinch a bit-; you tried to cut off his breathing–but after two minutes you concluded that he had another nose hiding somewhere- you tried to stare at him for ages–but nothing happened too- you tried having deep conversations about life and death–just lying; you talked about swords, however, there was no result either. You really tried everything, but nothing worked!

Your princess was sleeping against the mast on the deck and nothing seemed to disturb his sleep–not even the squabbles of Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. And today again you were staring at him. What if he was really like Aurora? What if the only thing that could wake him up was a kiss? Because, truly, you wouldn’t mind having to kiss him because those lips were really kissable. Lost in your thoughts you didn’t notice, at first, that you were now all alone on the deck with your princess. The temptation was too strong. It was like the universe was telling you: _“DO IT! BE YOUR OWN FAIRY TALE!”._ Well... You can’t disobey the universe, can you? You sat next to the sleeping beauty.

_No reaction._

You poked his shoulder.

_No reaction._

You poked his nose.

_No reaction._

Now you were sure that he was sleeping, if not you’d probably be dead by now. But now that you were closer to him, you felt embarrassed about the stupid universe’s idea. You were going to violate an innocent man in his sleep! You moved and sat in front of him. His lips were slightly apart and you could hear the light breathing coming in and out of it. You moved your face closer to his, your lips were now an inch from his, you closed your eyes, then you carefully and briefly kissed him. You pulled away from him and slowly opened your eyes.

_No reaction._

The universe was now telling you: _“Sorry. Your princess is in another castle.”_ Even if you were really disappointed, you were also kind of glad he didn’t wake up, since you couldn’t explain yourself why you did it. You got up and turned around from your (not) princess, but before you could take a step, something caught your arm and dragged you back to your last position, in front of a now totally awake and slightly blushing green-haired boy.

"You know I’m still kind of sleepy, so you should properly wake me up."


	3. The rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is a mermaid.

It happened quickly. Too quickly. Zoro was sleeping at his usual place, crossed legs with his back against the railing of the Thousand Sunny. Or at least he was trying to sleep. If it were not for Luffy and the others screaming and playing right in front of him, he would already be asleep. He groaned and opened his eye to analyze the situation. He could always go to the crow’s net, but somehow he knew that the noises from his companions would not stop with the altitude. He watched Luffy running around, his limbs stretching everywhere that it was almost impossible to follow his movements. They were probably playing their own twisted version of tag where everything was allowed. Irritated due to his lack of sleep, Zoro decided that he had to intervene if he wanted to enjoy his nap. However, the moment he got up, something hard hit him straight in the face.

He blinked, trying to recover his wits, but he was already falling off the ship. He extended his arms to save himself from falling, searching for the railing. His hand found something and grabbed it, but he kept on falling at full speed, his swords firmly held in his hand. His back hit the water in a loud “splash”. Due to the shock, all the air left his lungs in millions of bubbles above his head. He kicked to regain the surface, but he had not noticed how strong and cold the current was. The more he tried to push, the more it felt as if the sea was pulling him downward. He was getting tired and lacking oxygen. He could not see the Thousand Sunny anymore. Hell, could not even differentiate the top from the bottom. Rapidly, his legs and arms stopped kicking, and one last bubble escaped his mouth. “Shitty Luffy!” he thought before losing consciousness.

Something tickled his nose as he felt a gush of air flowing through his lungs. He immediately opened his eyes and grabbed the thing that was on top of him. It was slimy, not the sensation that he expected, so he adjusted his grip and pushed it on the floor as he rolled on top of it. He was now straddling the thing, holding its wrists above its head. After a few seconds of silence, he finally could have a better look at the thing under him. He glanced behind him. It did not have legs, but instead a beautiful tail. “Merfolk,” he thought, more specifically a mermaid. He looked back at her. She was considering him with a smirk plastered on her lips.

“Is that your way of saying thank you?” You asked. “Humans sure have a different way to express it”.

You were still looking at him, amused. He immediately let go of you and stood up as far as he could from you. A light blush coloring his cheeks.

“I did not say that I minded.” You added with a smile.

“Sorry about that, I thought I was being attacked.” He said sheepishly, not liking the way you teased him.

His hands mechanically searched for his katana on his side but were only met with nothing. He scanned the place, searching for them. He knew that they were with him when he fell.

“Looking for those?” You asked while playing with one of the katana. His whole body tensed. Half of it was because he was unarmed and still recovering from the drowning. The other half was because someone he did not know was touching _his_ katanas. He narrowed his eyes, weighing his options in case you would attack him. A chuckle brought him out of his reflection.

“Catch!” You said, throwing the weapons at him. “You’re so stiff for someone who got a second chance in life. Did you really think I was going to attack you after saving your life?”

“It was a possibility”. He groaned, putting his blades back where they belonged.

“Your life must be fun.” You punctuated while rolling her eyes. You were about to say something else, but he beat you to it.

“Where are we?” He asked as he sat down across from you. You smiled at him, but it did not meet your eyes.

“You’re extremely rude, aren’t you? I risked my life swimming against the tide, dragged you aaaaall the way here, and trust me, water does not make you that lighter, and I practiced mouth-to-mouth on you. And yet, I still haven’t heard a “thank you” leaving your pretty lips." You narrated, looking at him scornfully.

He sat up straight and stared at you. A sigh escaped his lips. “You’re right, thank you for saving me.” He genuinely apologized, while slightly bowing his head.

You stared back, judging his apology. Your smile finally met your eyes. “You are really interesting! Unfortunately, as much as I would like to observe your reactions forever, your friends are probably on their way,” you pouted, sad to already have to say goodbye. Zoro raised an eyebrow, waiting for more. “I sent someone.” You shrugged, without giving him more details. “But don’t worry, we still have some time,” you quickly added with sparkling eyes.

You chatted for a while. You had a lot of questions about human and pirate life. Zoro tried to stay focused and answer your questions, but his vision was getting blurry, and he had a hard time following your track of thoughts.

“...Merfolks told me to be careful around your kind. But how dangerous someone who drowned so stupidly can be?” You giggled. “Oh! Sorry, I have been babbling nonstop, you look terrible.” You gaped. “I mean, as terrible as you could possibly look,” you added with a wink. “You should rest. I am going to check on your friends.” Before he had time to say something, you were already gone.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the silence that had settled when a strange noise made his way toward him. He knew that you had come back. He was about to open his eye when you planted a kiss on the corner of his lips.

“It’s my thank you gift,” you purred. “I forgot to tell you my name, I am ____, we should hang out more next time!” You exclaimed.

You were almost outside the door when you heard a low voice. “I am Zoro.” You grinned to yourself and left.

He leaned his head against the wall. He discretely brought his fingers to his lips and smiled. He would not mind drowning again if that the way he was going to be rescued. Maybe he should thank Luffy after all. And, on that thought, he finally took his long-awaited nap.


	4. Symposium

It was happening again. Like a wave consuming your body. You felt angry and envious. Your stomach was in an uproar and your heart rate was increasing.  
  
You were chatting with Sanji about the weather. He was complimenting you like he always does, nothing out of the ordinary. Except for this weird feeling taking over you. It appeared suddenly without warning. You would be fine and all of a sudden you were feeling annoyed and sad for no reason.  
  
It all started a week ago, on that strange island.  
  
The crew was enjoying their evening in a bar. You were drinking quietly next to Zoro and talking happily. The other were scattered around the bar being loud as usual. Someone walked behind you and Zoro and you turned your attention toward the old lady.  
  
“What do you think of this sake?“ She asked.  
“It’s great, the bottle is almost finished,“ you answered mechanically with a smile, pointing at the said bottle.  
“Then can I recommend this bottle? I’m sure that you two will love it.“  
  
You glanced at Zoro waiting for his approbation. He nodded and took the bottle. It was made of a deep red glass with only “Symposium“ written in golden.  
  
“How much is it?“ He asked.  
“Oh no, don’t worry, it’s free. I waited years to open this bottle, I was waiting for the right people“ She said mischievously as she left.  
“That’s nice...and strange, right? Do you think it’s poisoned?“ You whispered to Zoro.  
  
He poured some liquor in his glass. You expected to be the same color as the glass, but it had a beautiful golden color. He gulped it down. You stared at him in shock and took the glass off his hands.  
  
“What is wrong with you?! Spit it out!“  
“I’m fine. It’s not poisoned but...it’s surprisingly delicious.“ He shrugged.  
  
He poured you a glass. You glanced at him. He seemed fine, a subtle smile etched on his lips to encourage you. You cautiously wet your lips. It tasted delicious. You grinned at him.  
  
“It is delicious!“  
  
You had forgotten about the strange lady and kept on drinking with Zoro until nothing was left of the liquor. After a while, you all went back to the ship.  
  
The next day you started feeling weird from time to time. You thought you had caught something and it would go away after a few days, but it didn’t it was getting worse. These waves became more and more frequent.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sanji, I’m not feeling well. I’m going to rest a bit,“ you said, cutting short your discussion.  
  
He instinctively grabbed you by the shoulders.  
  
“Are you alright? Do you want me to call Chopper?“ He asked, worried.  
  
Suddenly your heart was bursting with anger and envy. You shoved off his hands, more aggressively than you intended.  
  
“I’m fine, just a bit tired...“ You lied and left him.  
  
As you walked away from Sanji, you noticed in the corner of your eyes that Zoro was awake and was looking coldly at Sanji. But you didn’t give it much attention since they were always fighting.  
  
Once in your bed, everything went back to normal. Maybe you were just tired after all. Even though you were feeling better, you still decided to see Chopper, just to be sure you were healthy. You couldn’t find him in his office, so you checked the deck. You heard Nami voice and searched for her. She was nagging at Zoro, but he didn’t seem to be really listening. The girl pinched his cheeks.  
  
“Wake up!“ She shouted, “you were supposed to help me today!“ She continued, angrily.  
  
He grabbed her wrists, and they started arguing as she kept on pinching his cheeks. You know that their argument wasn’t important. But they looked really close, and you started to feel a bit jealous. You were always with him, that you had forgotten that he getting along with the girls too. They looked really good together. You clenched your fist on your chest. Trying to calm down. You looked up one more time, Zoro was staring at you.  
  
You did your best to smile at him but could not stop the emotions slowly eating you inside.  
Zoro got up and walked straight toward you, without a glance at Nami, that was still yelling at him. He grabbed you by the wrist, and without a word dragged you to your room and closed the door behind you. Your heart was beating loudly, you were afraid that he could hear it. You stood awkwardly in your room, facing each other.  
  
“Do you need...something?“ You finally asked.  
  
He sat down on your bed and ruffled his hair.  
  
“You remember that drink we took in that weird bar?“  
  
You nodded and sat next to him.  
  
“I think it wasn’t really just alcohol.“ He breathed.  
“What? What did we drink then?“ You panicked.  
“Some kind of...potion…“   
“Potion? What kind?“  
  
He stayed silent and played nervously with his fingers.   
  
“Um...Are you feeling weird since that drink?“ He asked.  
  
You stayed silent. Did he notice that you were not feeling well?  
  
“Yes...“ You admitted, “it’s not pleasant...I feel angry, sad, and envious...As if I was-“  
“Jealous.“ He cut you off, not looking away from his hands.  
“Yeah...Exactly. How do you know?“   
“I feel it too.“  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
“After that night, Robin told me something about the bottle. Symposium, was it? Anyway, she told me that according to a legend a philosopher created it after a banquet with his friends in which they talked about love and how soulmates were separated into two different people. According to the legend, when two people drink from this bottle, if they are soulmates, they will feel the emotion of their partner until their hearts form one again.“  
  
You stared at him silently, trying to process what he was saying.   
  
“So...Does that mean that all this anger and sadness and everything was in fact...you ?“  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I didn’t believe her at first, I thought she was just making fun of me, until earlier...“ He glanced at you.  
“Earlier?“ You gave him a questioning look. Then you remembered how you felt before he dragged you away. You gasped.  
  
He smiled and scooted closer.  
  
“You were feeling jealous, weren’t you?“ He said peering into your eyes.  
  
Your face was heating up and you had butterflies in your stomach.  
  
“That...I...It just...“ You stuttered “Then what about you? Every time I was feeling unwell, didn’t that mean you were burning with jealousy?“   
  
You were feeling nervous, insecure, happy, restless...A tornado of emotion was invading your body. Was it him or you? You did not know anymore.  
“What do you think? That Ero-cook always touches you so casually.“ He slightly growled.  
  
A hint of jealousy hit you, it was not you this time. The information made you happy.

“Wait. Does that mean that we are soulmates?“ You almost whispered, embarrassed to say that out loud.  
“I don’t know. I don’t really care. I just know that right now we are both feeling the same way.“ He gazed at you. “And I’ve been feeling this way for a while now.“

You could not believe what you were hearing. It was too good to be true.  
  
“Me too. But I thought it was one-sided. I did not think you would be interested in me...“ You trailed off.  
  
“How could I not? You are everything I’ve been thinking about.“   
  
You were both blushing. 

"Push me away if you don’t want it." He said with a cheeky smile, but you could feel that he was not as confident as he looked. 

He gently placed his hand on your cheek and slowly moved closer. He did not break eye contact, making sure that you were ok with him. You closed your eyes when he was close enough to feel his breath on your lips. The moment your lips touched, the turmoils of emotion intensified. What had started as gentle and soft turned into neediness and hungriness as you press your bodies together to deepen the kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead on yours. You were both breathless and extenuated. He locked eyes with you. 

"I love you, ____" He whispered before kissing your forehead. 

You were filled with happiness, and even though you could not feel his emotions, you knew that he felt the same way. 

You nuzzled against his neck. 

"I love you too."


End file.
